Princess
Princess is a light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :When Fireheart is out hunting with Cinderpaw, his apprentice, they see a plump tabby she-cat kittypet. Cinderpaw wants to scare it off, but before Cinderpaw can attack, Fireheart, seeing that the kittypet was pregnant, purposely brushes against some grass, the kittypet turns around, and runs off at the sound. Cinderpaw exclaims that Brackenpaw must have chased a bunch of kittypets today. He doesn't know yet that her name is Princess and that she is his sister. :Later, Fireheart wonders why he warned her and why he feels that she wasn't a threat but a friend. He finally comes up with the conclusion that Princess is his sister. :A while later, Fireheart visits Princess. Not knowing who he is, Princess is scared, but Fireheart calms her down and the two recognize each other as siblings. It is noted that Princess is heavily pregnant with kits. :Fireheart continues to meet Princess at her Twoleg garden, and tells her about what Clan life is like, while keeping their meetings a secret from ThunderClan. She cannot believe what they do in the Clan, and voices her concern for Fireheart multiple times. When Cinderpaw is hit by the monster, Fireheart tells Princess. :Later, Princess gives Fireheart her firstborn kit, telling Fireheart to take him back to the Clan and make him an asset to the Clan. When the kit is brought into ThunderClan, he is given the clan name, Cloudkit. Forest of Secrets :Princess's kit, Cloudkit, settles into Clan life. Fireheart tells Princess that he'll take him to meet her soon. Fireheart also meets with Princess regularly, and it is noted by her that Fireheart is very thin. Soon, Cloudkit becomes an apprentice with Fireheart as his mentor. Rising Storm :While Fireheart is going back to the ThunderClan camp, Princess sees him. She asks if everything is okay, since he and Cloudpaw hadn't visited her in awhile. Fireheart lies and says yes. Princess thinks that they hadn't visited her because of Cloudpaw's training. Fireheart tells her that he showed great promise of becoming a warrior, and she purrs, saying that she knew he was special, since he was Princess's first born. Fireheart then quickly tells her that he had to go, and she seems disappointed. She tells Fireheart to visit her soon and to bring Cloudpaw. A Dangerous Path :When Sandstorm and Fireheart go hunting, Fireheart asks what she is doing in the forest. She replies that she saw the fire from her backyard and became very worried when he and Cloudpaw didn't come visit her. :Twolegs then come, and Sandstorm and Fireheart hide from them. Princess stays where she is until Sandstorm tells her to hide. When Fireheart ask Princess if she knew what they were saying, she shakes her head, saying she only knew a bit. When the Twolegs are gone, Princess goes back to her home. :Later, after taking Cloudpaw to visit Princess, Cloudpaw becomes a warrior and is named Cloudtail. :After Lostface is injured, Fireheart takes Graystripe, Cloudtail and Lostface to see Princess. When Cloudtail tells her that he had been made a warrior, Princess is very proud and happy. Cloudtail then introduces her to Lostface. Princess gasps when she sees her, and she is scared by Lostface's injuries, causing Lostface to look into a puddle and unhappily see herself, but is comforted by Cloudtail again. The Darkest Hour :When Firestar and Cloudtail visit Princess, she is happy that he is the leader of the Clan. She inspects them both, saying they both look so thin, and asks if they were eating properly. Cloudtail says that they were doing fine, and tells her to stay out of the forest because there were some evil cats around. :Firestar comforts Princess, saying they came from the Twolegplace, and would probably leave her and the other kittypets alone. Princess shivers, and tells them that she heard about them before, and that they killed dogs and cats before. Firestar tells her to stay in her garden, and she promises she would. She also tells them that she would warn the other kittypets. :When Cloudtail mentions BloodClan, Princess becomes worried and tells Firestar to be careful, and to come back safely. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :She does not formally appear, but Firestar mentions how much he misses her while talking to Brambleclaw. Dawn :Princess does not formally appear, but is mentioned when Cody promises Leafpaw that she will tell Princess about the Clans moving to a new home. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the three kits about why Princess is Firestar's littermate, but she lived with different housefolk. When she decided to give her eldest son, Cloudtail, to her brother to be raised in ThunderClan, it showed her trust in her brother, even if it wasn't the wisest decision. She was proud of Firestar as he rose through the ranks in his Clan, and even after the Clans left the forest, she still stares into the old forest, wondering where Firestar and Cloudtail are, and if they are safe. Trivia *Vicky revealed that a kittypet named Cody told Princess all about the Clans leaving the forest. She said that Princess was sad when she heard that she would never get to see Firestar and Cloudtail again, but that she understood why the Clans had to leave.Revealed in a Wands and Worlds chat Character Pixels Family Members '''Kits:' :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown Father: :Jake:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Residence Unknown Mother: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App Status Unknown Brother: :Firestar: Siblings :Unnamed cats: Status Unknown Half-Brothers: :Scourge:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Deceased, No Residence (Confirmed By Erin Hunter) :Socks: Half-Sister: :Ruby: Granddaughter: :Whitewing: Great-Granddaughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Nieces: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: Grand-Niece: :Hollyleaf: Grand-Nephews: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Clanless Cats Category:Kittypet Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Midnight characters